Lee, Not Sasuke
by KStar
Summary: Rock Lee is not Uchiha Sasuke...and he never will be. Please read and review!


Title: **Lee, Not Sasuke**  
Author: KStar  
Characters: Lee, Sasuke, Sakura  
Pairing: Lee/Saku with one-sided Saku/Sasu and possible Naru/Sasu if you see more than friendship  
Rating: K because there's nothing naughty.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
A/N: Okay, Ino/Sasuke fans, don't worry I'm working on my next oneshot. It will be out most likely by next week. I wrote this because I adore Lee and felt the sudden urge to write a fic for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock Lee is not Sasuke Uchiha.

Lee does not have the face of a god with spiky raven locks, pale alabaster skin, and piercing midnight eyes.

_He has dark hair, but it is limp and bowl-shaped. He has black eyes, but they are too round and marred by the fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows pasted above them._

He does not have a rough, seductive voice that sounds like cello music flying off the page and sends shivers down any female's spine.

_He has an annoying, "good guy" voice that sprouts off proclamations of love and youth with no seeming end._

Lee does not wear a red and white fan on his back, an emblem of pride and ambition so that everyone will know who he is.

_He wears a hideous green jumpsuit plastered to his body like a second skin._

Lee is not quiet or mysterious or even shy, and when he speaks, it is not a sharp, intelligent observation.

_He is loud and in her face all the time, obvious and blunt with no desires to hide his affections._

Lee was not the number one rookie genin of his year whose unmatchable abilities and superior ninja skills are deserving of hero worship each time he takes down an opponent with effortless ease.

_He was at the bottom of his class with no skills whatsoever, a disgrace to the ninja name._

Lee does not have a cool Kekkei Genkai. His eyes are not swirling crimson with black tomoe and have the ability to copy over a thousand jutsus. Lee is not a genius whose genjutsu and ninjutsu make even the strongest enemies appear weak.

_He is a taijutsu master with no ninjutsu or genjutsu, and until only in recent years, that was substandard as well. He possesses no bloodline limit; his eyes are always black._

Lee does not have a deep unbreakable bond with his teammates, always leaping in to protect them when they freeze up. He and his team do not share late night stories under the stars or prove their teamwork to their sensei by standing up for one another as one. He does not force his dark and evil power to recede when his female teammate hugs him from behind. He does not gruffly offer a trip to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar when his other male teammate is feeling down or sacrifice his own life when said teammate is too injured to get out of the way.

_Lee would do these things, maybe, but he cannot. Although he considers Neji a rival, he does no view him as a brother. He does not stop fighting when Tenten hugs him because she never does. Lee does not have to protect his teammates because they never need protecting. They never need to be saved by him._

Rock Lee is not Sasuke Uchiha. He is not perfect. When she looks at him, when she speaks to him, when she touches him, all she sees are his faults; all she sees are the ways he isn't like Sasuke.

And that is why Sakura Haruno will never love him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock Lee is not Sasuke Uchiha.

Lee is not cold and aloof, shying away from others' affections and surrounding his heart with walls that let no one in.

_He is friendly and open, wearing his heart on his sleeve for all to see and showing compassion for creatures great and small._

Lee does not have an older brother that massacred his entire clan and harbors a dark and unrelenting vengeance for said brother. His ambitions do not include killing a "certain man."

_He has no siblings that she knows of, and he lacks a twisted desire to kill. He is forgiving of the most dastardly of deeds (except for when someone hurts her or Gai-sensei). His ambition is an inspirational and fulfilling one, to become a splendid ninja and prove himself to his fellow shinobi._

Lee does not constantly insult his friends, blatantly ignoring his female teammate and always picking fights with the male. He is not outwardly cruel to his precious people nor is he overly arrogant, thinking he can accomplish things on his own without his team's help.

_He is, by no means, humble, but he does acknowledge the strength of others, and his attitude is one of confidence, not cockiness. He always cheers for his friends, offering words of encouragement even when he may not get any himself._

Lee does not have murderous crimson eyes, the color of death and blood that haunt her in her dreams. He does not use the techniques his sensei taught him to shove a chidori through his best friend's chest. And, if she ever confessed her love to him, he certainly would not simply thank her and then leave her unconscious on a bench.

_His eyes are comforting black all the time. He uses his taijutsu abilities, like the Hidden Lotus, to protect his ninja way and the people he loves as he did in the chuunin exams. He openly returns any feelings of love and truly cares for her._

Lee is not a villain. He isn't an enemy of Konoha or an S-class missing-nin. He did not betray his village for power or run off to train under a snake who left said village in a state of disrepair and murdered the Hokage. He did not cause his former teammate to end up in a hospital half-dead. He does not want to willingly give up his body to another in exchange for his vengeance to be fulfilled.

_He lives by an honorable and just nindo…Rock Lee is a **hero**._

Lee did not abandon his family and friends. He did not abandon her. He did not leave vicious, open scars on his teammates' hearts that will never quite heal. He did not destroy his best friend's smile and innocent spirit. He did not kill the hope and adoration of the girl who loved him by rejecting her.

Rock Lee **loves** her with all his being. (And he **always** will.)

Rock Lee has **never** broken her heart. (And he does **not **intend to.)

Rock Lee has **never** left her, **alone **and **forgotten**. (And he **never** will.)

Rock Lee is not Sasuke Uchiha…

…and** that** is why Sakura Haruno loves him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do ya think?


End file.
